megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU
This is part of the Megabound Chronicles collection,This unlike the past games this will include some charaters from the famous sci-fi british televison show "Dr.Who". Good Guys Brad Sawile voices Lan Hikari Edwin Neal voices Ghor Brittney Meriah voices Mayl Sakurai Vic Mignogna voices Edward Elric Jon Pertwee voices "The Doctor"-A mysterious man who is known as a "Timelord"(A being able to travel through time,space,and dimention.) who travels in a blue british police call box called the TARDIS.When he came to Lan's universe he changed his phsyical appearnce(known as regeneration a ability that timelords can use to revive themselves) but it reversed to one of his early forms(This is known as reverse regeneration a rare case of regeneration it is mostly cause by a timelord's mind being overwelmed by memories of his past self.) He appeares to wear purple old-fashioned clothing as well haveing grey hair groomed into a 'Beethoven'-styled hair style.He has a good sense of humor,a highly intelegent mind,and a good heart.According to The Doctor before he came to Lan's universe he appeared more youthful and had a bit of a 'Saucy' attitude. Lisa Ortiz voices Starlow(Chippy) Techno The Metroid David Spade voices Emerl The Gizoid Kyle Hebert voices Geo Stelar Jason Spisak voice Omega-Xis Jessica Straus voice Lyra Wendee Lee voices Sonia Strumm Aeolus-Raika's Megaman ZX counterpart who lives in the Dr.Who universe on a planet parrel to Lan's. Aeolus,his girlfriend Pandora,Grey,and Vent are prisoners of The Daleks and Cybermen and had thier Biometals taken away.Aeolus is a perfectionist so he has a bad habbit of being picky but he has grown a strong sense of honor and resepect due to his biometal Model H giving him a lecture. Pandora-Aeolus's girlfriend,She has a twin brother named Prometheus who was seprated from her.She is very quiet and a bit emotional but she is sweet and kind. Vent Grey Bad Guys Davros(Dalek Emperor)-The last humanoid dalek also known as a Kaled and emperor of the Dalek Empire he formed an alliance with Cybermind, forming The Dalek and Cyberman Union. Cybermind-Originaly a man named John Lumic who lived on Earth's twin planet Mondas where he was president of an Indrustry which later on grew into the Cyberman Empire.Later on Mr.Lumic upgraded himself as an act to save his own life he was first known as Cyber-Control when he was reconstructed but after suriving a fall into burning wreckage he re-named himself Cyber-Mind:Emperor of Cybermen. Daleks Cybermen Porky Minch Shademan.EXE Greater Evil A mysterious hooded cloaked figure who seems to have a hatered of Lan Hikari (No its not Bass.EXE) Quotes -Lan agures with Andross while on trial on the mothership after being captured- Lan-"My grampa should have called the police to throw you in jail for what you did in scilab!" Davros-"No you are wong! Your grandfather thought I was no longer a man,He thought I was no longer a scientist,He thought I became a meglomaniac HE WAS WRONG!When I left your pitiful planet and returned to Skaro I was judged before the council of twelve only to be banished but they didnt know I whould grow stronger! I whould grow powerful! I whould-" Lan-"Become feared in the galaxy I know I know!" Dalek-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Cyberman-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" CyberHog-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Lan-"How about you dont interupt! Ok where where we? Yeah why are you doing this!?" Davros-"Why?Why?WHY!?You alredy know! With the golden drive we will conqure this universe!Destroy the inferior species! The power of Duo will be at our command!" Lan-"No one can handle Duo's power those who tried to where destroyed!" Cybermind-"We are quite capable of handling the technology." Lan-"Your both making a mistake!" Davros-"Silence!" Lan-"Im not finished! You say that you both are the superior beings in the universe but you know that other sentienat being's tehcnology is the reason you where able to make all this!" Davros-"How dare you speak such blasmephey!We are the supreame beings!We thought of this technology ALONE!YOU WILL FEAR US!" Lan-"Thats another problem Davros! You want others to fear because that how lived in your life without fear your nothing!" Cybermind-"SILENCE!" Lan-"How will you shut me up? Will you kill me too!?Go ahead and kill me it will be easy I DARE YOU!" Cybemind-"FINE! Dont coroperate thow him in the brig!" Lan-"YOU REMBER DAVROS MY GRANDFATHER AND OTHER SENTIANT BEINGS ARE THE REASON HOW YOU AND CYBERMIND MADE ALL THIS!" Davros-"You will suffer boy! You and your friends will suffer!" -Lan meets the prisoners in a Dalek Cyberman base on planet Norion- Aeolus-They got you too huh? Lan-Raikia? Aeolus-Umm I think you mistaken me for someone else my name is Aeolus me and My girlfriend Pandora and my 2 former rivals Vent and Grey have been captured and we have been here fo a while now. Lan-Oh.... Lan stares at Pandora who is snuggled up to Aeolus. Lan-Is she okay? Grey-Her brother was taken away who knows what those monsters done to him.... Pandora began to suggle harder up to Aleolus Aleolus-Nice going Grey! Grey-Sorry a Dalek rolls into the prison chamber. Dalek-You Lan Hikari your coming with us. Lan-Why? Dalek-Dont ask questions. Lan-Then I wont go. Dalek-You will obey. Lan-Not until you tell me why. Dalek-Cybermen and Daleks do not take orders from anyone except our leaders. Lan-Well I should have the right to know! Vent-(Wispers to the others)That guy is bold.... moment of silence Dalek-We.....need........you..... Lan-Why? Dalek-Those who bare the Crest of Duo on their hand can open the doors to the fragments. Lan-I know what your leaders are planing to do with the golden drive why should I help!? Dalek-I......dont......know. Lan-Why are you having a hard time answering me? Dalek-I......I............ Lan-WELL!? Dalek-Because......I........am.....not....supposed......to.....answer....... Lan-I see........ -The Spider dalek General revals himself as Porky Minch- Lan-Porky... Porky-You destroyed us Hikari! The pigmask army died in your inferno but I survived traveling though time and space,crippled but ALIVE! Lan-I get it but how did you become a general? Porky-It stared when I waited in the dark space...damaged but rebuilding.....Months passed and I was founded by CyberMind and The Dalek Emperor....I followed them to a pererall earth where a war known as the ZX wars just ended we harvested the corpses of reploids and humans....The Soilders,The Civilians,The Dispossesed they all came to us! Their corpses where Filited,Pulped,Sifted! It seemed that their forms where putrid! They had to morphed into a form that could fit into a spider-dalek travel machine! Lan-So spider-daleks are daleks created out of the dead. Starlow-Daleks of Reploid and Human! Porky-Those words are BLASMEPHEY! Cyberhogs-DO NOT BLASEPHME!!!!!! Porky-Their sentiant halves have been purged! These Reploids and Humans have been reborn as pure and blessed DALEK! As my Pigmasks are reborn as Cyberhogs a new variant of cybermen! Doctor-since when did the cybermen had a concept of blasmephy? Porky-My leaders picked up a corpse and gave it new life!THEY ARE THE MASTERS OF LIFE AND DEATH!!!! Doctor-Your insane! Hiding for so long after defeat thats enough to drive anyone mad....but its worse than that! Porky-....... Doctor-Driven mad by your own flesh......You hate your own existance.....WE'RE GOING! The Doctor and the others leave Porky-You may not leave! The group enters the TARDIS and The Doctor shuts the door and the Tardis disappears. Porky-I dont need Giygas and I dont need that dragon either I am a severant to the masters of life and death....hee hee hee.....I am only their pet....hee hee hee.......those who laughed at me will suffer.....hee hee hee hee hee hee hee........all will suffer.......HEE HEE GAH HA HA HA HA HA HEEE HA HA! Trivia *His form he appeares in the game is known as "The 3rd Doctor" who was played by Jon Pertwee on Dr.Who from 1970 to 1974 and when he mentions his previous form he refers to "The Tenth Doctor" who is played by David Tennant